1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to linear guideways and, more particularly, to an adjustable lubrication module of a linear guideway.
2. Description of Related Art
A linear guideway in operation must be sufficiently lubricated to prevent friction from taking place between components and thereby causing a loss of energy. A conventional linear guideway is characterized in that two opposing oiling channels disposed in two end lids disposed at two ends of a slider so that, upon its admission to a feed hole, lubrication oil is shunted leftward and rightward to left and right backflow ducts via the two oiling channels to lubricate rolling components in the backflow ducts, respectively. The linear guideway is mounted horizontally, obliquely, or upside down, or is side-mounted. When the linear guideway is side-mounted, the two oiling channels do not lie at the same height; as a result, upon its admission to the feed hole, the lubrication oil goes to the lower oiling channel more than the higher oiling channel under gravity, and in consequence the rolling components in the high-lying backflow ducts are insufficiently lubricated.
To solve the aforesaid problems, Taiwan patent M503492 discloses a linear guideway which comprises an oiling channel plate and an oiling channel switch plate. The oiling channel plate has a feed hole. A thick duct and a thin duct are disposed on the left and right of the feed hole, respectively. The thick and thin ducts disposed on the same side are vertically aligned. The thick and thin ducts disposed on the left and right sides are alternately arranged. The oiling channel switch plate has an end surface provided with a first connection passage and another end surface provided with a second connection passage. By turning the oiling channel switch plate over, the first connection passage becomes connected to the feed hole, left thick duct, and right thin duct, or the second connection passage becomes connected to the feed hole, right thick duct, and left thin duct. However, Taiwan patent M503492 has a drawback as follows: with the oiling channel switch plate being positioned proximate to a slider, lubrication oil flows over the upper junction of the oiling channel switch plate and the slider while oil feeding is ongoing, thereby bringing inconvenience to users.